nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki talk:Policy
Image policy This is a discussion re-incarnated from the depths of our desolate forum post, regarding the use of images on Nitrome Wiki. It is a suggested policy to keep non-mainspace images off our Wiki's archive by not uploading them here. Of course, it doesn't mean "boring" profiles, posts, etc. An easy alternate is to find an image hosting website, ex. Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and paste in the direct link. Apparently tags can help with adjusting size, but I only know how to use it to float an image to the right. Now that I know this is all possible, it would be a great idea to implement this policy, on the condition that a page is set up with perhaps a tutorial showing the tools needed to compensate for the loss of uploading personal images to Nitrome Wiki. One minor concern arises for me, though: what is going to define what stays on the Wiki and what doesn't? For instance, it is easily understood that images uploaded to mainspace pages are acceptable by Wiki standards and can stay, but what about images solely for the Wiki's slider on the main page? What about template images, userboxes, signatures and the like? And should Nitrome Wiki accept the use of uploading fanart to the Wiki's space? Should the above be answered, I would support this images component going into the Wiki's policy. And that way, Bluefire2 can start commanding users to "upload their personal pics elsewhere per policy". 05:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ahem. First of all, it's not commanding, let's use a euphemised version of that... advising. Secondly, I (think) I was wrong about divs changing size, however one can do that in their image editor before saving, and ImageShack supports the changing of size of an image when you are about to upload it (and divs can change alignment, position, et cetera). Thirdly, main page and template images are absolutely fine, e.g. , however Userbox images are not (although a lot of them can be fished out from the wiki's mainspace). Neither do signature images get approved, unless they are "fanart" and meet the criteria specified below (e.g. I import my blue fire rune from imageshack). Fanart is a difficult one. As soon as we start making rules such as "no more than 20 pics per person" or "no more than x'' Mb per person" then things will start getting feisty, complicated and slippery people will start gaming the system etc, so we have a choice - either '''yes' or no. Of course, some basic and common sense rules can still work, e.g. No rude or offensive images e.g. Phallic symbols and Fanart has to be vaguely related to Nitrome. However, a no can still work, in the form described above. If it shall be a yes on fanart, then all fanart is to be put in Category:Fanart, and it it is not done so within 24 hours of upload, then it can and should be deleted. As for signature images that are deemed "fanart", they have to meet all the criteria for fanart. One more criterion: all fanart is to be used on at least one page (can be a user page). I am not, however, suggesting either way (yes or no) for fanart; you decide as you know about this more than me (for runescape fanart there is a separate wiki altogether ). Also, I believe it is necessary to post the contents of Forum:Yet another proposal from the annoying bluefire2 etc (where this was originally proposed) below: (My signature to end the post here: 08:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC)) Plase don`t put that policy, if you put it i think i wont put any fanart here cause i dont wat to create photobucket :( 02:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a few things: The first is, we need a person to enforce the rule. Once new users have started uploading personal images, they will be told how to add it the proposed way. This will be the set of rules that define yes or no. Eventually, as we get more users, we will need a new way to do it, as one person can't keep track of that much. Then, couldn't we do something like a person couldn't upload a photo (any photo) until they had shown to an admin they understood the guidelines for personal images? Secondly, I don't think it fair to mention my previosly untemplated sig, as I didn't understand. 02:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, Bluefire2 for sure will be doing this, as has already been started on a few user's talk pages. I will probably end up enforcing this as well. :Here's a thought for it: images meant for the mainspace, mainpage and templates (not counting userboxes and signatures) can be uploaded on Nitrome Wiki. Fan art may be uploaded on the condition that it is posted on a page (blog post, userpage, comic story, etc.) indicating it is fanart. It should somehow be Nitrome-related. Images that are fanart related must be categorized under Category:Fanart or they will be marked for deletion and removed. :All other images are to be declared "personal" and should be uploaded on another image hosting website, such as Photobucket or something. These might include screenshots of desktop glitches, etc. An image as such will be removed from the Wiki upon notice. It sounds harsh, but any other way sounds fluffy and tentative. 03:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::FYI - , , 11:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::@Takeshi64 - and nobody ever said that such measures will be taken. All that will happen is that if anyone sees that untemplated signature anywhere they will change it to . 11:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :So... can it be this: ::1: Fanart - Fanart can be uploaded but has to be tagged with Fanart. ::2: Personal Images: - Personal images should be not uploaded, and will be immediately deleted. Personal images should be linked from a Photobucket, ImageShack, other image sharing site account. If they are rude or offensive, they should be taken down. Personal Images are defined as an image to be used just for a Signiture or Userpage. :if everybody fins this is okay, I'll put it into the Policy. -- 21:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm okay with it, but mind if we also add chat emoticons to the okay for pictures? 22:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. -- 22:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Right... the only problem I see with that is that people will defend personal and useless images as "Fanart"... should we make some criteria for fanart? 08:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fanart: an image that is supposed to resemble a Nitrome Character, Enemy, Hazard, Interactive Object, location drawn in either a program (PhotoShop) or with real items like Pencils, Pens, etc.. They can have text, but it should not have any offensive or rude text. It should also not feature any non-Nitrome characters, locations, etc.. Also saying what game the objects in the picture are from is also helpful. ::::Good enough? -- 14:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Si señor 15:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh...I guess this means fanmade Nitrome style games won't be allowed. =( Other than that, I'm fine with it. 00:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Wath 07:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, some users like The Nitrome Yeti have been posting images of their own games. It all looks Nitrome-resembly, but there have no Nitrome character representation in them. ::::Secondly, I also think it's time to start wrapping up this discussion. It seems as though most people forgot about it already. 07:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know exactly what you are talking about; that is not fanart, it is just a preview of a game and will not be used in any other form on the wiki. It should be marked for deletion. :::::And by the way - policy part 2: an image is not fanart if all it does is sits on a talk page. 14:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I think its time to wrap this discussion up. I've noticed many users using the Nitrome Wiki as a place to discuss games they want to make or are making. It wasn't the intention of the Nitrome Wiki to serve as a place for discussion of other Flash Games, it is an encyclopedia about Nitrome. So if everybody is happy with the rules I proposed, I'll implement them into the Policy and close this discussion (use the Close Discussion temp. RSK made). -- 14:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::"I proposed"? ::::::::xD NOBODY, go close this discussion and add it to the policy. I will start removing any "personal" or duplicate images from our Wiki. 00:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Resetting indent) Uh...I guess he forgot. Okay, I will close the discussion and add the discussed points to our policy. My signature to close: 00:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Children? Someone added the fact that Nitrome is aimed for "children" when their terms of use say that they're aimed for people over 13 years of age. An...interesting point, perhaps? 00:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanart definition Can someone add a definition of fanart? I would, but I believe I would be excessively wordy and not very clear. -- 15:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :"Any media that is user created and is not part of the topic discussed in the article it is intended for. Content that is made for wiki management is not considered fanart." or something like that. Feel free to modify it. 21:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Although that does define fanart, it isn't specific enough. For one, people may get confused by "user created" and think they cannot upload any image (since it is user created). Also, the majority of users that upload fanart do not intend to use it on an article. Still, you did show what type of fanart-like images aren't fanart, which was good (I never thought of that). -- 03:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::"Unoficial or unrelated media." How about that? Or you can modify Google's definition, "Fan art or fanart are artworks created by fans of a work of fiction (generally visual media such as comics, movies, television shows or video games) and derived from a character or other aspect of that work." Or how about a Wikipedia defenition? ::::....oh wait, it's the exact same thing, well anyway. I hope that gave you any ideas. ::::-- 04:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fanart has a pretty diverse definition. Think art, but the artwork is based off an already made creation. Nitrome fanart would be any artistic creation based on Nitrome's work. Drawings and crafts related to Nitrome are probably the ones most users are most familiar with in terms of "Nitrome fanart". :::::I think the distinguishing factor between fanart and all other personal images (which fanart encompasses, at least for most purposes of this wiki) is that fanart requires "a lot" of user involvement within the images. "A lot", of course, is debatable, but the user should have enough effort put into their work to mark it as their own creation while still incorporating Nitrome media. Simply taking a screenshot, cropping it and then making a transparent background is not considered fanart because the purpose of these modifications are to showcase a specific component pertaining to Nitrome. :::::I'd have to disagree with NOBODY; screenshots used on mainspace articles are clearly not "user created" since the user did not create the work of art. The graphics are property of Nitrome and we just did a few modifications to emphasise that so it would work better within our articles. But when a user goes to view that specific article, they can recognise it as coming from Nitrome, without any other artistic involvement from the uploader. Images like Bluboy can be considered "fanart" since it took effort from another user to make the colours in proportion in blue to Cuboy's pink shades. From previous versions of Bluboy, this was not the easiest task for everyone. :::::In the end, the definition of fanart really doesn't matter, because all personal images aren't allowed on this wiki anyways. For this wiki, fanart is considered personal since we currently do not allow it on mainspace pages, even if it is featured on the blog. The reason all personal images are prohibited is to make the rules a little simpler: we evaluate an image based on where it is appropriately being used. Think more in context of the purpose the image serves, and what the user's intentions were in uploading it. 05:26, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I just realized this - the wiki (or maybe just me) seems to be making a distinction between fanart and personal images. From what RSK said, instead of making a separate definition for fanart, why not just group it in with personal images? I believe we started treating fanart and personal images as something different because of fanart being Nitrome themed, however, grouping fanart in with personal images allows for people to get the point across in less words to fanart uploaders and it also becomes more clear. ::::::However, a definition of fanart wouldn't be bad. I like Frosty's the best, mainly because it's short and gets the point across. ::::::So, would it be okay to list fanart in the "images" section and also Frosty's definition as a definition of personal images? I change Frosty's definition of fanart to a definition of personal images because, along with defining fanart, it also defines personal images, and it does it in such few words. -- 18:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Technically, that's Google's definition, not Frosty's (well even then, Google takes the definition from some other website I don't recall). I'd probably put the definition it into a tooltip or inline note because it's universally understood by most people. Fanart exists in many media outside of Nitrome, so it can be redundant to have that spiel directly in the body text. 01:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC)